


Breathless

by Stormkeeper



Category: Boy George (Musician), Culture Club (Band)
Genre: 1980s, 80's Music, 80s, Bi, Bisexual, Bisexual Male Character, Bit of Fluff, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Culture Club, Culture Club (Band) References, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Love, Love/Hate, Lovers, M/M, Music, Musicians, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Secret love, Their Love Is So, Touring, True Love, bit of angst, boy george - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkeeper/pseuds/Stormkeeper
Summary: Set in 1984 while touring. A promise for someone from last year. Sorry it took so long and I hope this isn't a disappointment.





	Breathless

"Do we have to wear this, George?" Mikey groaned as he fastened the velcro on his jacket, feeling like a child. 

"It's called style!" George replied, pointing at Mikey's cheap looking attire. 

George knew both Mikey and Jon hated wearing the stripey, old fashioned swim suit beneath the velcro tracksuit, but that was partly what convinced him to keep them - though there was no way he could have persuaded Roy to wear one. That and the fact that the striped outfit was incredibly skimpy, not leaving much to the imagination, which was a huge bonus when being worn by his drop-dead-gorgeous boyfriend. Jon had initially complained relentlessly about his stage wear but eventually caved in, like he usually did. Secretly, he wasn't _that_ opposed to flashing a bit of skin, but he would never admit that, of course.

"You ready then boys?" Helen asked, making sure she had everything she needed. 

They all looked round, counting how many of them were there before nodding. 

On they went, in their usual order - the backing band, then the actual band, with George following on shortly. They'd got this putting-on-a-show malarkey down to a fine art now, though they had a lot of practice. Before the band were due to go on, Jon frantically ran back to George. 

"Forgot this." He smiled softly before planting a gentle kiss on George's cheek. 

"You're an idiot." George chuckled, ushering him away. 

"Shut up, you love it." He giggled in return. 

The guys around them rolled their eyes. They were such an odd pair, so unpredictable, though they were just glad they'd caught them on a good day more than anything else.

As expected, George marched out to the opening song, greeted by thousands of screaming teenagers - there were some older people too, but they remained silent and pretended they weren't enjoying it as much as they really were. The show plowed on as it always did, not a hiccup in sight. George's favourite part was coming up and the whole band knew it. It always made them feel a bit uncomfortable because they all knew the only reason why George decided to keep it in. The moment had come. George sauntered over to Mikey, quickly removing the velcro tracksuit to reveal the vile green and white stripes of the costume - the audience screamed in response. Onto George's absolute favourite bit, removing Jon's velcro. Naturally he took much more time with Jon, putting his hands all over him, standing too close - it was a miracle that the general public didn't know what was going on, but that was 1984 for you and they knew that the best way to hide was in plain sight. On some nights, Jon found this part tedious but tonight he was playing along, even grinding a bit to tease George. This had much more of an effect on everyone else who were just praying for them to stop. Eventually, Jon's tracksuit had been removed, after a good while of shameless flirting in front of a sold out arena of fans. As they had with Mikey, the audience went wild for the flawless drummer who was also very exposed. The shorts barely covered what they needed to, which always thrilled George, and the neck was so low cut that they might as well not be wearing a top. Jon and George exchanged a flirtatious wink and the show continued. The lovers weren't particularly bothered as to whether people knew about them (most people did anyway) and the fact they were a million miles away in Japan made them feel like it didn't matter anyway as they were so far from home. 

As the concert ended, the band sprinted out of the venue and into the waiting vehicles outside to head back to the hotel. Jon and George always ensured that they were sitting together and at this point, the others just accepted it. 

"I do wish you two wouldn't do that." Roy moaned. 

"What?" The pair cocked their heads. 

"Flirt like that onstage! The whole fucking world doesn't need to know that you two are shagging!" He snapped. 

Mikey and Jon shifted uncomfortably in their seats. 

"Piss off Roy, you miserable git." George ignored him, luckily he was in a great mood. 

"Will you just listen for once in your fucking life!" Roy shouted, "I don't give a shit what you do in your own time but you do not have the right to bring it out on stage and ruin it for the rest of us." 

Jon lovingly stroked George's hand, trying to stop him from getting angry. Luckily, no more was said about the issue but Jon could tell that George's good mood was rapidly fading. 

When they arrived at the hotel, George and Roy stormed off in opposite directions, leaving Jon and Mikey standing cluelessly in the foyer before waving and reluctantly following their respective roommates. 

Quietly, Jon crept into their hotel suite, hoping not to anger George any more. The room was huge and a bit too fancy. The carpet was an expensive looking crimson colour that had been kept ludicrously clean and one wall was completely glass, overlooking the city. Jon couldn't see George but he could hear him clattering around the bathroom and so he silently sat on their luxurious king sized bed. 

Soon after, a bare faced George stomped into the room like an angry toddler who was greeted by an awkwardly smiling Jon. 

"Alright?" He said, not quite knowing how to interpret George's neutral expression. 

The neutral expression quickly turned into rage. 

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" George screamed, making Jon jump. "Waltzing around like his shit don't stink, thinking he has any right to tell us what we can and can't do. How fucking dare he!"

Jon didn't really know what else to say and so just weakly smiled in a way that hopefully showed that he agreed. 

"And why the fuck didn't you say anything?" George shouted. 

Once again, Jon remained silent and just looked at his knees in shame. He didn't want to exacerbate the situation by getting all defensive and causing a row - he didn't really have the energy for another fight. Jon also knew he should have defended himself, his relationship but he was so deeply conflicted within himself that he could never really bring himself to.

 Jon let George rant until there was nothing more so say, ending with George flopping onto the bed in frustration. He'd covered a vast amount of topics, ranging from what an arsehole Roy was to how much of a waste of space Jon was and how he needed to get over himself if he actually wanted to be with him - which of course he did, but he also found it almost impossible to deal with the internal anguish and fear. 

After a few minutes of agonising silence, George huffed and rolled over to face Jon. Both men stared at each other with glassy eyes before allowing a smile to slowly edge itself onto their faces. They stopped to study the beings they'd stared at a million times. George found his eyes wandering from Jon's fluffy black hair, to his beautiful greyish eyes, to his pink and plump lips which he'd kissed a thousand times, with every time feeling like the first. Jon was entranced by George's stunning blue eyes that captured him from the very first time he saw them and still takes his breath away every darn time. His eyes slowly made their way down to his lips, the softest lips he ever had the pleasure to touch and he still can't get enough of them. As he stared, he remembered the first time he caressed them, in George's dingy London flat, he was so nervous he could hardly breathe but the minute their lips met it was electric. Suddenly, they both realised what they were doing and broke the silence with a small laugh.

"Come here." Jon said softly, opening his arms.

George grinned in return before wrapping his arms around Jon's tiny waist. He placed his head on Jon's shoulder, who gently rested his own head on George's. Just like they had the first time, and practically every other time, they slowly fell asleep, entwined in each other's grasp with a comfortable feeling of contentment. They didn't always get along, but when they did, it was like the stars and planets had aligned and for once, they both felt safe and happy. 


End file.
